Love Muffin
Love Muffin is the second episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 24, 2016 to an audience of 1.90 million viewers. Plot Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper wonder why Ray needs to see them. Ray comes down from the tube. Ray acts in a strange creepy mode. He sends Gwen his girlfriend down the tube. Ray says he's only known her for three hours. He then tells her that Henry is Kid Danger and he is Captain Man. Ray then says he's marrying Gwen. Jasper is watering Omar when he and Henry discuss what is going on. Ray is acting creepier than usual and is talking to his girlfriend on the phone. Schwoz knocks out Ray with a special tool. Gwen arrives and Henry tells Jasper to go to the bathroom. Henry gets suspicious of Gwen. Schwoz scans his brain and in his memory they find Captain Man found Gwen with a glowing object and Gwen to be a criminal that makes hypnotizing muffins. Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz go upstairs to Junk N' Stuff. Henry gets suspicious of Gwen and thinks she did something to him. Gwen makes Henry eat a muffin. Charlotte grabs a vacuum and tries to suck out the muffin out of his mouth. Henry falls backwards and hits his head on a statue that falls on his head knocking him out for a split second. Jasper gives him mouth to mouth. Jasper asks him if he's ok. Henry replies that he loves Jasper. Henry is hugging Jasper and says he has beautiful hair. Gwen yells at Charlotte and responds with see what you done. Henry was supposed to fall in love with Gwen but fell in love with Jasper instead. Ray arrives and then tells the gang to leave Junk N' Stuff so he and Gwen can have a private moment. The gang leaves Junk N' Stuff and goes to Henry's house. Henry, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz arrive at Henry's house and Charlotte says Schwoz is not allowed to come because Kris and Jake don't know him so Schwoz waits outside and falls asleep while a bunch of kids try to take him. Piper comes in and yells at Jasper for taking her curling iron. Piper yanks Jasper's eyelashes, thumps his forehead, and throws him over the couch. That acts the affect of the muffin and Henry is no longer obsessed with Jasper. They figure out they must get Ray mad to reverse the affects of the muffin. Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper go on the porch and find kids trying to take Schwoz. The kids leave and Schwoz tells Charlotte she shouldn't have left him by himself. At the Man Cave, Ray and Gwen are kissing. Gwen announces she'll rob the Swellview bank. Henry, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper try to irritate Ray by saying he's not attractive. Henry convinces Ray that he's old and Gwen will cheat on him. Ray throws Henry repeatedly with so much force. Ray grabs a gun and the muffins affect it right before he shot them. Ray tells everyone to hide. Gwen arrives and Ray rips off Gwen's ponytail. Gwen threatens to post a video that Henry is Kid Danger and Ray is Captain Man. Gwen tries to escape. She gets stuck because she doesn't say up the tube. The gang tell her false ways of trying to escape. She threatens to post the video until Charlotte finally tells her say up the tube. Henry says that this isn't over and that he and Captain Man will catch her some day. Gwen escapes up the tube. Schwoz says we all learned something today saying anger always is stronger than love. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Courtney Henggeler as Gwen *Liam Seib as Blade *Ethan Torres as Bad Boy #1 *Wyatt Orion Skelley as Bad Boy #2 Quotes Trivia *Loosely inspired off of Captain Man's portrayer's (Cooper Barnes) marriage. *During the scene where Ray rages at Henry, if you listen and watch closely, you can tell that Henry is only mouthing the scream, and the scream is the same from when Henry gets attacked by hornets in the episode The Time Jerker, played in the background. The reason for this is unknown. *Gwen and her muffins are like Poison Ivy and her ability to make people fall in love with her and manipulate them to get away with crimes. *The title of this episode is the same name as the evil organization in Phineas and Ferb. *The only time you can see Kid Danger and Captain Man is on Gwen's phone, when she is threatening to expose their true identities. *It was revealed that Jasper uses curlers to curl his hair. *Omar "globbering" on Jasper could be a reference to when Omar spits in Jasper's face in The Danger Begins. *This is the fifth time where we don't see Henry and Ray as Captain Man and Kid Danger. *Piper has a minor role in this episode. Goofs *When Henry returned back to normal, after his anger overpowered his feelings of love, he could not remember falling in love with Jasper. However, Ray could remember falling in love with Gwen after returning to a normal condition. *When Gwen threatened to leak the true identities of Captain Man and Kid Danger, either Ray or Henry could have laser beamed Gwen's phone and destroyed it. Gwen's phone was big enough to hit. International Premieres *October 24 , 2016 (United Kingdom) *November 9, 2016 (Latin America & Brasil) *February 7, 2017 (Portugal) *February 28, 2017 (Spain) *April 6, 2017 (Germany) *April 25, 2017 (Poland) *February 21, 2017 (Italy) *February 6, 2018 (France) Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016